


星空与夜空

by mikazuki_yan_NING



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikazuki_yan_NING/pseuds/mikazuki_yan_NING
Summary: 如月弦太朗在毕业五年后回到天之川高中做了一名老师。尊在复活后重新在天之川高中过起了普通的高中生生活。真的普通吗？
Relationships: Kisaragi Gentarou/Utahoshi Kengo
Kudos: 1





	星空与夜空

**Author's Note:**

> 有与假面骑士ghost有联动，但鉴于我看鬼仔只是放松大脑看的所以对于人物的理解有些许【❓】误差。  
> 有原创人物，也会ooc而且cp感不强。  
> 唯一承认cp有弦贤和流友。  
> 2021年的情人节贺文，献给弦贤。  
> BGM:フュージョンライズ! （《捷德奥特曼》插曲）  
> 字数1W5，请慢看。  
> 是类似于剧场版的故事。

“老师好。”

“如月老师好。”

“老师早上好！”

如月弦太朗一踏进校门，许多认识他的学生就开始笑着向他打招呼，这也难怪他受欢迎，毕竟这个男人可是要和全天之川高中的人交朋友的人。

此时距离假面骑士部成立已经过去五年的时光，昔日要和所有人做朋友的学生也回来做了天之川高中的一名教师，接着和后来的学生们成为朋友。

“呦呵，大家都很有精神嘛。”弦太朗也是一个一个笑着回应，脸上没有丝毫的不耐烦，最后他锤锤胸膛，单手指向前方，“今天也是要加油的一天啊！”

受到他感染的学生纷纷笑起来，欢快的笑声随着风卷去某个远方。

“是！如月老师。”

就在弦太朗身后不远处，一个娃娃脸的人拉了拉旁边人的袖子，礼貌地询问道:“那个梳着飞机头的人……是老师吗？”

被他扯袖子的人扭头，冷不丁被这个不穿校服的人闪了眼，他揉揉眼，仔细打量几眼后才回答:“你是新来的吧？他可是想要和天之川高中所有人做朋友的如月弦太朗老师啊。我也是其中之一的朋友哦。”

娃娃脸的人看着眼前这个自豪的人，点点头。

“他一定是个很好的老师。”

“那当然了。”

正当两人交流时，弦太朗注意到了这边，他可是提前做好功课的，看到那个娃娃脸的人，他就招招手走上前去，大力地拍拍那个娃娃脸的人的肩膀。

“你就是天空寺尊吧？初次见面我是如月弦太朗是你的班主任，我们来成为朋友吧！”

“诶，好。”

天空寺尊后知后觉地点点头，他刚刚下意识就想回击过去，但克制住了，现在他已经是个普通人，眼魔守护者已经死了，现在的他已经可以做一个合格的高中生了，可以好好享受高中生活了。

“请多多指教，如月老师！”尊猛的鞠躬，连带着弦太朗被吓了一大跳，赶忙拉起他来说:“不用这么拘谨的。”

“话说你没有穿校服吗？”弦太朗此时也注意到了，尊穿的是一般衣服，那细碎的花色与天之川的蓝色显得格格不入，就像是一只鸟误入了大海一般。

“因为来得匆忙所以没有准备好校服，非常抱……”

尊的话还没有说完，弦太朗边再次大力拍拍他的肩膀，很是认同地说:“很有我当初的样子嘛，尊同学！”

“哎？？”尊刚准备道歉，却没想到是弦太朗会这么说，一脸惊诧地看着眼前的老师。

果然是一个，与众不同的老师。

不过这话他可不会说出口。

“啊时间也不早了，赶紧去教室吧，你要是找不到的话，就尽情呼唤我吧。”弦太朗挥挥手，转身消失在尊的视线里。

尊看着他离去的背影，不知为何想起了诚哥哥。他摇摇头，把这个想法排除脑外，诚哥哥和这个老师可是各个方面都不同的。话说诚哥哥去了那个世界，也不知道过得好不好，亚兰没留联系方式，他也只能祈祷诚哥哥能过得好了。

“哟，大杉老师，早上好啊。”弦太朗一走进办公室的门，就开始向每个老师打招呼，那朝气蓬勃的样子从未消失在弦太朗的生命中，也绝不会消失在他的长河中。

大杉忠太拉扯了一下背带，发出清脆的响声，这是他舍弃不掉的行为之一，脸上是对弦太朗的嫌弃，嫌弃他有很多理由，例如还留着飞机头，服装也很不符合老师规范等等，于是开口道:“弦太朗你什么时候能改改你的性子了，太急躁了，这当老师可不好啊……”

大杉的唠叨一旦开始，总是长而枯燥的，所以当他唠叨完弦太朗回过神来时，原本在他眼前的那个年轻老师已经失去了踪影。

“弦太朗老师已经去教室了噢。”旁边的老师友情提醒道。

“什么！臭小子真是一点也没变啊！”大杉嘴上是抱怨，嘴角却泛起一丝笑容。

五年前的弦太朗和五年后的弦太朗，要说有什么不同，可能最大的区别就是成熟了些，能教给学生们知识了……但依照他曾考过四分，毕业还是他的好友歌星贤吾彻夜补习才通过的这些例子，能否教好学生有待商讨。

不过在其他方面，他的确是个好老师。他能迅速感知学生们的情绪变化，及时开导他们。他说做朋友那必然是说到做到，毫不夸张的说，天之川的每个人都是他的朋友。

“今天我们介绍一位新同学，天空寺尊。希望各位能好好相处。”

简短的自我介绍，并没有引起同学们的兴趣，但尊的娃娃脸和纯净如湛蓝天空的笑容却收买了女生，有些女生已经在叽叽喳喳地讨论起来。尊只是径直走到最后一个座位坐下。

弦太朗笑笑，随即咳嗽两声:“同学们打开课本第二十七页，今天我们开始讲…………”

尊抬头看向正在板书的弦太朗，洒落的粉笔灰像是他曾经挥洒的热血，不过好在一切都结束了。

现在，一切重新开始。

本来是这样的……直到刚认识的弦太朗老师问他想不想加入假面骑士部。

“假面骑士？？”这次换尊差点被吓到从椅子上跳起来。他刚解决眼魔事件啊，眼魔也没有出来捣乱，怎么又要变身成为假面骑士啊？假面骑士不是高中生的玩具啊！

“对啊，我对尊很有感觉哦，你要是加入假面骑士部我绝对会同意的。”弦太朗说，“而且尊刚来嘛，我也是假面骑士的顾问老师，你不用要顾虑的。”

“我……”

再一次的，尊的话没有说完，好几个学生在走廊里大声喊到:“有怪物啊！”听声音一大群学生还在走廊里逃跑，踢踏的声音无歇止地传进来。

“眼魔？”“星徒？”

两个人同时出声，对怪兽认知不同的两人惊诧对视，本来是可以交流情报的时间，但由于怪物两人并没有思虑太多，弦太朗嘱咐大杉带着其他老师避难，最好能一并疏散学生们。

当他们冲出办公室时，差点被庞大的人流挤散，那个怪兽就在办公室的不远处，有几个学生已经被它伤害到了。

“变身！”

“变身！”

待两个人冲出人流拿出腰带变身，弦太朗刚摆好姿势，准备说自己常用出场白，就被身边这个带兜帽的假面骑士震惊到了，由于震惊差点摔倒闪到自己的腰。

“尊！！也是假面骑士吗？不不不，完全看不出啊……”

“我也是啊，弦太朗老师也是假面骑士。我还以为只是凑巧，假面骑士部。”

“算了不管了一起上吧小尊！”

“好！”

怪物看似张牙舞爪，但在战斗经验熟练的弦太朗和尊面前简直不值一提，几招就被轻轻松松干掉了。硬吃了两个骑士踢的怪兽很快湮灭在两个人的眼前，本来这样就可以了，但一阵烟雾过去，怪兽站的地方掉落了一个奇形怪状的东西。

“这是什么，不是开关啊。”

“也不是眼魂……”

“小尊，你说的眼魂眼魔啊……是什么啊？”弦太朗解除变身，下意识地捋了捋自己的飞机头，很好，发型没有乱。

“是一种能控制人心智的怪物……”尊回答，他看了两眼这个奇形怪状的东西就确定不是眼魔了，“眼魔消灭后，本体会碎裂，这个还很完整，形状也不像是眼魂。”

“这个不是星徒开关，也不是所谓的眼魔……那到底是什么？”弦太朗把这个东西翻来覆去看了好几遍，最后也没找出一丝头绪来，不过说道查寻物质本质，他倒是想到了一个人。

“星徒开关是什么？”尊询问道，“和眼魔差不多吗？”

“啊这个，只要按下开关就会变成星座的怪物，如果厉害一点就会进化成十二星座。但本质还是人，不能当怪物来看他们。”

“抱歉啊尊，第一天就遇上这种事。”

“没事的，过去的一年我都在和怪物打交道，我已经习惯了。要是能减轻弦太朗老师的负担，能拯救更多人的话，怎么做都无所谓的。”

“好，那让我们齐心协力找出真凶吧！天之川高中由我们来守护！”

弦太朗向尊伸出拳头，看到尊一脸迷惑的表情，笑着解释说:“拳拳相交就是朋友的象征。”

“喂——如月老师，学生说这有怪物……”一位年轻的女老师一路小跑过来，只看到弦太朗和尊站在那里，扫视四周也没有见学生口中的怪物，忍不住怀疑是不是学生们的闹剧。

“哟，神崎老师，怪物已经被消灭了。”弦太朗直觉不想让眼前的神崎老师看见那个奇形怪状的东西，下意识在她看过来之前放入自己的衣兜。

“弦太朗老师，你怎么也和学生们一起闹起来了啊。”神崎老师摇摇头，有些无奈地叹口气，一转眼，她才注意到弦太朗身旁站了另一个人，“他是？我记得学校好像没有这个学生啊。”

“我叫天空寺尊，是刚转过来的学生，请多多指教。”尊连忙点头示意，向这个老师介绍自己。

“天空寺尊……好熟悉的姓氏。我是神崎羽，叫我神崎老师就好了，别摆出那种表情啊，我也是刚来这个学校的。”神崎羽上下打量了尊几眼，最后定格在他的脸上，试图在眼前人的脸上找出自己的熟悉感。

“天空寺……天空寺龙。你和天空寺龙什么关系？”仿若灵光乍现，神崎抓住尊的肩膀开始大力摇晃，那个样子似乎是要问出什么东西才罢休，看见尊吃痛的表情才意识到自己做了什么，迅速收回手去，“抱歉，我太激动了。”

“天空寺龙是我的父亲，他在十年前因为实验事故去世了。”

“是吗？这家伙……我还是来晚一步啊。”神崎喃喃自语了一句，看见尊疑惑的眼神，讪讪地笑道，“没事我就是自言自语。”

“如月老师也别和学生玩怪物游戏了，现在是上课时间吧。”神崎说，“对了别忘了今天晚上要开会啊。”

“啊开会，如果是开会的消息，神崎你就不要提醒我，让我忘了吧。”弦太朗听到开会这个词开始哀嚎，他是著名的开会逃跑户，每次会议都见不到他的人影，这一次神崎来提醒他，就说明这一次的会议很重要。

神崎转身离开，在弦太朗和尊看不到的角落里露出了气急败坏的表情。

“怎么办……我还有其他事情要做的。”弦太朗想着解决办法，眼神飘到了旁边尊的身上，眉毛一挑，决定把这项重任交给尊来做。

“也就是说，这个东西是怪物留下的。”歌星贤吾让尊坐到对面凳子上，自己则拿着那个东西把玩，“弦太朗还是没有长进啊。”

“前辈有什么头绪吗？”尊看着眼前这个穿着白大褂的男人，脸上那副平静到可怕的表情，他很难相信这个研究员也是弦太朗老师的朋友。

果然是弦太朗老师，什么朋友都能交上啊……

“没有。”贤吾很干脆地回答，他刚拿到手不到半个小时，连研究都没做怎么得出结论，“唯一肯定的是，它里面蕴含着宇宙能量和另一股说不清的能量。”

“在路上我用我的眼魂确认过，是眼魂的力量。我不知道制造出怪物的人为什么要把两股能量融合在一起，甚至它们之间没有任何冲突。”

“眼魂的力量？那是什么？”贤吾问道，说到未知的领域，他的兴趣直线上升，可能是作为样本遗留下后遗症，他的好奇心比普通人高了不止一个八度。

“这个是……”尊简单地解释了一番，把自己的经历与理解删删减减讲了出来。为了对抗新出现的敌人，隐瞒是不必要的措施。

他偶尔在想要不要把诚哥哥和亚兰从另一个世界叫回来，可转眼他就放弃了这个决定，先不说他不知道如何叫回他们，就算是独自战斗，他也不想麻烦诚哥哥和亚兰了，他们已经遭受太多不必要的事情了。

“眼魔和眼魔的另一个世界，看不出来你已经死过一回了啊。”

“因为想和大家在一起。”

“某种意义上我也……”

“叮铃铃————”

“抱歉我接个电话。”

在贤吾出去接电话的时间，尊这才有机会好好观察这个实验室。贤吾智商超群，以他这个年纪当上博士也是很正常的事，于是大学单独给他分配了个实验室做研究，但具体研究的什么，尊从实验室的表面也看不出来，只能粗浅地理解和宇宙有关。

实验室排放很整齐，和弦太朗老师的那一角教师专用地完全不同，那一角简直是随意摆放东西的典型例子，从这就可以看出两个人完全不一样。如果要说相同的地方，可能就是两个人都在显眼的地方画了一个弦太朗老师的假面骑士样子的Q版人物。

那个太不符合科学家的身份了吧……尊抬头看着那个Q版标志。

“我回来了。”贤吾回来的时候，狐疑地看了尊两眼，随即说道，“原来你也是假面骑士。”

“啊？嗯，是的。”尊愣了，这种情报原来可以随便说的吗？假面骑士不是要隐藏身份，独自保护世界的吗？怎么弦太朗老师这就把自己供出来了。

“没什么好吃惊的，这个东西我先放在实验室研究一下。”贤吾说到，那语气就像是今天菜钱有降价一样简单，“你可以回去了，如果感兴趣你也可以在这里看我研究。”

临了贤吾又补充一句:“但不要打扰我。”

那我在这里不就是打扰你了吗？！尊不知道说什么好，只能点点头，表示:“那我先回去了。”

今天的一天可真是充实而有趣…………个鬼啊。他好不容易结束了一切，好不容易可以开启新的生活，好不容易可以过平静生活，结果这个怪物的出现，打破了一切。

不过抱怨归抱怨，一定要找到真凶，不能让他放出怪物来危害人类的安全。有前辈假面骑士的帮助，相信这一次的事情很快就能解决的。

尊离开那所大学，准备回天空寺找月村明里帮忙查一下这个莫名出现的怪物，虽然明里可能会说有前辈假面骑士他可以不出手，但这种情况只是看着的话，又怎能算是假面骑士呢？

“哟，尊。”

“痛痛痛……啊弦太朗老师。”

低头思考问题的尊措手不及被撞到在地，他捂着头抬眼想看看是谁撞了他，没想到看到了弦太朗高大的身影。

“看你的样子刚从贤吾那里出来吧？我也刚刚开完会啊……会上那群老头简直……”弦太朗向尊大吐苦水，看来他的确受不了校董会那些老古董。

尊正要安慰这个看起来颇受挫折的老师，眼神却落到了眼前人手里提着的便当。弦太朗顺着他的视线，看到自己手中的便当，向上提了提:“这个是给贤吾送的便当了，毕竟那家伙老是不按时吃饭。”

其实我只对里面的饭团有感想……

“吃完饭然后就回家，然后美好的一天就这样结束了。”

不不，出现怪物还算是美好的一天吗？

“回家？”

“对啊，毕竟贤吾和我住一起啊。”

！！！什么？？

尊无声息地咽了口唾沫，他想着给这两位留点底裤，就不要问东问西了。没想到弦太朗看他表情，怕他误会于是给他解释道:“只是同居了，这样租金便宜一点。”

“嗯，我明白的。”尊恰当地露出恰当的表情。

嗯嗯，男同竟在我身边。

“那么我去了，要是有进展我会告诉你的，尊记得写作业啊。”弦太朗提醒道，对此，尊只能勉强勾起嘴角笑着回应:

“我会的。”

“喂尊殿下——”尊刚回到天空寺的门口不远处，就看见御成向他招手，手里是做好的饭团，“您可算回来了。”

跟在御成后面的是八王子涉谷和木更津成，月村明里应该在地下室做实验。从大学出来时，时间就已经很晚了，黑漆漆的夜空就像是一只空洞的眼眶盯着大地，黑暗中又有谁在策划着什么。

在满满吃了三个饭团后，尊向大家解释了这次事件，并明确表达自己一定要参与其中的意愿。

“什么，尊殿下您还要解决这些事情吗？”御成皱眉摇头，第一个提出了反对，“不行不行，诚殿下亚兰殿下都不在，尊殿下您一个人怎么行呢！”

“有别的假面骑士帮我的。”

“尊殿下……”御成扭头去看明里，本想让明里去劝一下尊，可明里只是把筷子一撂，一话不说离开了饭桌。至于涉谷和津成两个工具人说了也没用。

于是这一顿晚饭以沉默结束。

“啊明里救命啊作业这么多。”尊对着一个数学题冥思苦想，可那些知识已经生疏了一年，他实在不知道如何做，抬头望明里时，女孩正坐在电脑前面敲键盘，头也不抬地说:

“除非你不去参与这次事件。”

“可我不得不去啊，明里，最后一次了，帮帮我吧。”

明里听到尊的恳求，叹气走下台阶，直视尊。

“小尊！你有没有想过我们这群人的感受。你才刚刚成为一个普通人啊，当你活生生出现在我面前时，我就想，事情都已经结束了，小尊已经不用去牺牲自己了。结果现在你告诉我，又有新的怪物。”

“小尊，你做的已经可以了，做一个普通人吧。”

说到最后，女孩情绪激动到眼泪流出来，她眼中闪烁着光，是对尊的担忧与乞求。

请好好活着。

“明里，我怎么会有事呢。这也是为了我自己啊。”尊站起来，笑着说，展开双臂，“你看，我不是好好的在你眼前吗？”

“天空寺尊……你个笨蛋。”

“嗯，有时候我也希望自己是个笨蛋，笨蛋不会去想这些事的意义的。明里，我是假面骑士，假面骑士就有假面骑士的职责，无论如何我都要去做的。你能明白的吧，明里。”

“我明白啊……我明白，我只是，希望你能多少顾及一下自己，还有大家，御成涉谷津成都是这样想的。不想再让你去冒险了，但我没想到事情来得这么快……小尊，答应我，不要再死去了。”

“那当然啊明里。”

尊抱住明里，有规律地拍着她的背，女孩在他怀中痛哭，眼魔事情中压抑的情感经由眼泪释放，他安慰怀里的女孩，眼神里是坚定。

“所以来教我数学题吧！”

“你这家伙。”明里破涕为笑，她用力抹去眼泪，说，“你可要好好听啊。”

“我可是要考100分的。”

在尊和明里互相理解的同时，研究室的研究似乎也有了些进展。

“怎么样？贤吾。”弦太朗听见机器滴滴的声音，一下子条件反射地站起来，去看贤吾的研究结果。

“不怎么样，弦太朗，这一次的敌人可能是针对你和天空寺来的。”

“什么？”

“你看这一块，是宇宙能量，这一块又是眼魂的力量，他们在这个物体里正好达到了能量平衡，不然早就爆炸了。”

“说明对方有宇宙能量和眼魂的能量，甚至能完美掌控。对吧？”

“确实，只不过他的目的是什么，我们完全不知道。”

“贤吾，这一次的事情就不要麻烦大家了吧。”

贤吾闻声扭过头去，眼里充满了疑惑，似乎并不明白弦太朗的做法。

“啊，主要有种直觉，直觉告诉我最好不要让其他人扯进来。”

“你的直觉什么时候和友子一样灵敏了？”

“这……”弦太朗被贤吾怼到语塞，一时也不知道说什么比较好，他眼神跳脱，不敢直视眼前的男人。沉默了许久后，他叹气：

“贤吾，你相信我吗？”

贤吾露出像是看傻子的表情，随即继续投入实验的怀抱里。弦太朗直觉没戏，要把其他人扯进来时，贤吾才开口说了句话，他说:

“你别那样，显得你很老成似的。”

“贤吾，你同意了？”

“我有说我不同意吗？”

“今天回家澡你先洗！”

“和这个无关吧？”

贤吾下意识地回斥道，脸上却不知觉地露出笑容，这家伙，真是一点长进也没有呢。

街道上，霓虹初现，身着红色裙子的女人拐进角落，那里开着一个破旧的酒吧，招牌上的灯明明灭灭，里面的声音却很喧闹，看来这个酒吧并非一无是处。

女人走进酒吧，绕过喝酒的壮汉，冷视台上跳着舞的舞女，径直走到吧台坐下，调酒师并没有多在乎她，直到她说:

“给我来一杯南美鼠。”

调酒师点点头，沉默地给她点了个方向，终点是幽深的门，看起来会吞噬掉人的灵魂一般。女子冷笑一声，起身离开原来位置，向调酒师指的位置走去。

令人想不到的是，门后居然是一个明晃晃的研究室，数十个人坐在座位上研究。房间中央有三个玻璃器皿，其中一个空空如也。无数实验的药品顺着试管进入器皿内部。每达到一个值，里面的怪兽颜色就黝黑几分。

“下一个令兽研究出来了吗？”

“很抱歉，Y大人，下一个令兽可能需要一段时间才能成为完全体。”一个研究员走过来说，一边还在自己手臂支撑的档案记录着什么。

“没用的家伙，再这样下去，财团X的资金可不会拨给你们了。”

“非常抱歉。”

“核心开关找到了吗？”似是气恼，女人不想在这个话题牵扯太多，寻了另一个关键问道。核心开关是她这一计划的必备品，可以说比起无限魂来，核心开关更关键。无限魂可以用英雄眼魂代替，但核心开关却不能用普通开关代替。

据传言，核心开关在五年前曾短暂的出现过，天之川高中的理事长我望光明就掌握了它。得知这一消息的她很快就抵达天之川，就是为了核心开关。没想到的是，传到她耳边的第一则消息，就是我望光明的死讯。这样，核心开关再次失去了踪影。

“已经有一点眉目了，目前还在确认中。”

“要尽快，我要一个星期内知道核心开关在哪里。”

“了解。”

黑暗的夜空没有浮现点点星光，不同的三方心思各异，就这样度过了一个看似平和的夜晚。

“早上啊，如月老师。”神崎自认为来得比较早了，没想到刚进办公室，就看见弦太朗在自己的一角批改作业，现在看起来还有一小半的样子。

“是神崎啊，早上好，我现在在忙。”

“看的出来你在忙啊，昨天晚上没有批改作业吗？”神崎看着弦太朗这幅模样，忍不住笑出声来，老师做到弦太朗这份上可真没几个。她绕过弦太朗走到自己的桌子旁，把东西放下，整理了一下才说:“用不用帮忙啊？如月老师。”

“不用了我很快就好了————好了！”像是完成了重要的仪式一般，弦太朗将笔合上，重重地砸在如山的作业上，单手指着前方。

“噗哈哈，不愧是如月老师。”被他这个动作逗笑的神崎也夸了一句，正好让走进来的大杉给听见，他看着弦太朗那山一样作业就知道这小子又临阵磨枪了。

“弦太朗和你说了多少遍了，学生的作业怎么能拖到这个时候呢，一定要有规划，就像我一样，不然我也不会评为优秀教师……”大杉快步走到弦太朗面前，为了防止他逃跑紧紧握着他的手腕，强迫他听完自己的唠叨。

训完弦太朗的大杉心里一阵清爽，放开手扯了一下自己的背带，背带发出清脆响声的同时给了弦太朗可乘之机。于是当大杉想继续训弦太朗时，人早就不知道跑哪去了。

“这小子！”大杉笑骂了一句。

这只是弦太朗校园生活的小小插曲之一，现在对于他来说，更重要的事是找出怪物的真凶，本来是这样想的，但是不知道为什么，就这样平静了好几天。

弦太朗和尊每时每刻都在警惕敌人的突然出现，可几日的平静使他们有些松懈，此时的他们怀疑怪物到底会不会再次出现。

校园的一角总是出现各种灵异事件，就算是灵异事件，大半也是人为，只不过没有找到元凶而已。原本早川透是这样想的。

“你渴望力量吗？”

“诶，你是……？”

“你可以叫我橘。这个东西给你，运用好它，你就可以战无不胜了。”

“等等……”

被交于东西的少年回过神来，眼前并没有什么人的身影，如若不是他手中的东西，他只会当做一场梦。

“神崎，你在找什么？”

弦太朗刚刚结束自己的上午的最后一节课，心情好到要花钱多买个菠萝包犒劳自己，要知道中午他只能吃自己或贤吾做的便当，虽然多种多样，但必要时候还是要甜点的。

叼着菠萝包进门的弦太朗第一眼就看见神崎在着急地找东西，把各种文件翻来覆去的样子，看起来是很重要的东西。

“啊其实是我的一支口红不见了，我正在找。”神崎抬头回应了一声，接着边继续找那只口红，应该是有名牌子的口红。

“好，我来帮你找吧。”弦太朗左右各咬了两口菠萝包，将其放在了自己的桌子上，开始帮神崎找口红。

“如月老师不用了，你也不知道那只口红长什么样子。”

“依照我对口红的理解，不会错的。”弦太朗不知道从那个角落里拔出一直黑色管状物体，他仔细辨别了一番，交到神崎的手上，“是这个吧？”

“啊就是这个。”神崎点点头，紧紧握着手里的口红，眼神低垂，躲闪的眼光不知道在想些什么，“真是谢谢如月老师了。”

“我们是朋友嘛。”弦太朗拍拍她的肩膀，拿起菠萝包又咬了一口。

经过这几天的摸排，尊已经大概熟悉了这个天之川高中的布局建筑，不过怪物何时会出现，他依旧没有头绪。

“啊……忽然恢复平静的生活还有点不太适应呢。”尊躺在一片草地感叹，看着蔚蓝色的天空，不知不觉就想到了另一个世界的诚和亚兰，不知道他们过得好不好呢……

暖洋洋的阳光撒在身上，看着头顶白云飘过，尊感觉自己身上暖洋洋的。好想就这样睡过去啊……没有任何纷争……

不要睡！！！

尊意识一沉，猛的睁开眼睛，眼前还是现世，却感觉有什么不一样了。他揉揉眼，有些迷惑:“我刚刚是睡过去了吗？”

“叮————”

尊接到电话，是弦太朗老师。

“小尊，不好了，所有人都睡着了。”

“弦太朗老师你说什么？你在哪里？我马上赶过去。”

“来天台，我想这里应该好找人一些。你路上小心。”

“我明白。”

尊这才知道刚刚的困意并不是子虚乌有，而是怪物造成的，他赶忙起身，放眼一望，周围的学生都陷入了昏睡之中，世界安静到只剩下蝉鸣。

他一路狂奔，路上的人没有一个是清醒的，全都在安眠。

“这个怪物的能力范围也太大了吧。”尊说着，开始爬楼梯，没想到楼梯上也有昏睡的学生和老师，为了不踩到他们，他只能减缓速度。

终于到达天台，尊气喘吁吁地打开门，第一眼就看见弦太朗在和怪物打斗，来不及歇息，尊掏出无限魂就开始变身。

“变身！”

“你这家伙到底想干什么！！”弦太朗一拳打到怪物的胸上，对面的怪物纹丝不动，好像没受到这一拳的伤害似的。

弦太朗被相互力冲击到后退，拳头也因力道手痛，他用力甩甩手，想要把痛苦甩飞。

“和巨蟹座比你还差的远呢。”

这样吼着的弦太朗继续对怪物挥出了一拳。

“你就是一切的元凶吗？”尊可不会只是看着，上前几步一个侧身踢就撂到怪物。不过那个人可不会善罢甘休，再一次地站起来摆出战斗的姿势。

怪人的战斗经验显而易见地不丰富，所以生吃两个合力骑士踢后，露出了他的庐山真面目。

“早川同学？”

“早川？怎么是你？”

早川半跪在地，右手死死捂着心脏，不停地喘着气。随着他解除怪人形态，学校的声音渐渐回来了，楼底下有人在大声喊着什么。

两个人不约而同解除了变身，赶紧扶住那个浑身无力的人。

“我这是……怎么回事？你是弦太朗老师和新来的那个……”

“天空寺尊。”尊替他回答道。

“我记得有个人给了我一个什么东西……接着我就什么都不记得了。”早川摇摇头，很是努力地回想道，但记忆属实不太给力，捂着头想了半天也没想到点上。

“谁给你的？东西呢？”

“好像是一个叫橘的人。”

“立花先生？？”弦太朗的情绪一下子就激动起来，“你确定是立花先生吗？”

“我没看清他的样子，抱歉。还有他给的东西……”早川伸出手来，那个东西在他手里已经四分五裂，看不出原本形状了。

“早川同学，你还好吗？用不用我送你去医院？”尊扶起早川，将他的一条胳膊架在自己的脖子上支撑着他。

“稍微有些晕，可能去医务室待会就好了吧。”

三人离去的背后，一个黑影将掉落在地的碎渣全部捡起，冷不丁地发出“啧”的一声，无人注意到。

把早川送到医务室，虽然不是时候，但两人仍旧闲聊起来。

“弦太朗老师口中的立花先生，是怎么回事。”

“他是一个很马虎的人，但又很负责任，是我的朋友之一。在五年前为了救我们而死，我不会忘记他的，永远不会。”

“是个英雄啊。”

“是啊，如果不是立花先生的特训，也就不会有今天的我了。”

“哔—哔—”

“抱歉我接个电话。”

尊点点头，弦太朗小跑几步到安静的地方，打开了手机。尊感觉弦太朗口中的立花先生就和亚兰的父亲一样，都愿意为别人付出自己的生命，他很羡慕做出这种事情的人，可能是因为他做不出来所以才会羡慕吧。

“什么贤吾失踪了？”弦太朗惊讶的声音传到尊的耳畔打断了他的思绪，尊也露出吃惊的表情来，做研究的歌星前辈居然失踪了……这究竟是怎么回事？？

晚上，女人再一次地进入酒吧，不同上一次的从容，她直接闯入那个房间，将手里的东西一把扔在地上。

“这就是你们的实验结果？？”女人的声音里满是恼怒，她在财团X可调动的资金全部投入了这个项目，如果拿不到结果回去，其他人会对她嘲笑不说，就是财团给她的资源也会减少。

“Y大人息怒，最后一个令兽肯定会令您满意。另一方面，我们也找到了核心开关。”昨天那个报告的研究员擦了擦头上的冷汗，企图用获取核心开关将功补过，同时示意另一个人去捡地上的东西。

“嗯？在哪里？”

研究员指了指一旁绑在椅子上的人，对女人点了点头:“他就是。”

“是他？我望光明……歌星绿郎……原来如此原来如此，你们瞒我好久啊。不过到头来还是……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“不错不错这一回你们立大功了，快点把他体内的核心开关提取出来，我已经迫不及待看见核心开关的绚丽色彩了。”

女人留下一句话，转身离去。

“明里，有没有办法能联系上诚哥哥？”尊回头问道，此时明里在电脑面前再一次尝试连接。

“不太可能，但不排除微小可能性。”

“我明白了。本来这一次不打算麻烦诚哥哥的……唉。”

“别唉声叹气的呀，尊殿下。或许诚殿下知道您需要他会笑的合不拢嘴呢。”御成尊倒了杯茶，帮他把作业翻了一页。

“合不拢嘴也太夸张了吧……等等那一页我还没写完啊！”尊回头看见御成帮自己翻了作业赶忙制止，却没料到伸手时把茶杯碰倒，这下子手烫着了，作业也都沁水了。

“啊啊尊殿下您没受伤吧快让小僧看看。”御成赶忙拉住尊的手，借势就要看看，尊一把拉回来去收拾自己的作业。

“伤不重要，重要的是我的作业啊啊啊我刚刚写完的部分全湿了啊！！！”尊拿起一本来，这个本还在滴滴拉拉地流着茶水，“看着它，我的心也在滴血。”

“你们别吵了！！”明里一声大吼，底下的几个人全部安静下来，看着明里敲打电脑。

“啊果然又失败了。”明里叹了口气，看着屏幕上的“ERROR”，灰心丧气地合上电脑。

“难道真的要小尊独自战斗吗？”明里疯狂摇头，接着打开电脑继续连接，“绝对不行绝对不行。”

有人欢喜有人忧，弦太朗赶到贤吾的实验室时，原本整洁的房间因为突如其来的劫持变得混乱不堪，各种仪器被毫不留情地摔在地上，某个地方还有暗褐色的痕迹，不知道是谁的血迹。

本来尊听见歌星前辈失踪是要跟来调查的，却被弦太朗阻止了。弦太朗解释自己一个人也可以，以前也发生过这样的事情，让他不用担心。

说什么不用担心，其实弦太朗内心着急的要死，从他马不停蹄到达这个实验室就能看出来。亮眼的灯光下，是残破不堪的行刺现场。

“对方为什么会掳走贤吾？是对那个东西的研究吗？还是说……”弦太朗下意识地捋捋发型，开始在地上的那堆散落的资料中寻找证据。

果不其然，找了没一会，一张关键性的资料就让弦太朗翻了出来，资料上特意用浅显的语言解释，生怕看的人不懂，在资料的最上方，用红色记号笔大大地画了一个❌字。

“那家伙直白一点不好吗？嗯，看来元凶就是那群人了，真是死性不改啊，财团X，你说是不是啊？”

弦太朗转身就把资料糊在偷袭自己的人身上，再一个侧身踢把他踢到在地。如果只有一个就可以如此利落地解决了，但敌人可不会只出动一个。

“变身！”

面对这么多人谁不变身打谁是傻子。

“宇宙——来了！”

趁着怪人们因为fourze的动作而呆愣时，弦太朗立刻从桌子上拿了个东西放起来，然后冲出怪人的包围圈。

他可不能在这里浪费时间，贤吾等着他去救呢。

幻想是很美好，但弦太朗还是被怪人围住了，俗话说双拳难敌四手，弦太朗只有一个，怎么说也打不过这源源不断的敌人。

贤吾要是看见这幅拆家场景估计要骂死自己了。

“唔哈——”

熟悉的声音到来，弦太朗压力瞬间减轻了许多，顺着另一个人的身影，一把冲出怪人的包围，然后找了地方躲起来。

“流星，好久不见啊，把你叫过来，抱歉。”弦太朗解除变身，和朔田流星来了个朋友间的对拳仪式。然后取出炸鸡块，放在地上，里面的三个炸鸡块好像遇见了亲人般，围着流星蹦蹦跳跳的。

“朋友有难我怎么能不来，再说了我正好在这里有任务。”

“和财团X有关吧。”

“你怎么知道？弦太朗……难道？”

“没错，这一次我遇到的事情也应该和财团X有关。他们绑走贤吾，除了要他的研究之外，恐怕和他身上的核心开关也有联系。”

“可是，贤吾的核心开关不早就……”流星适当地提出质疑，转眼他就想到了一种可能性。

“没错，我望理事长修复并不是完全的，开关仍在贤吾体内，就像养伤一样缓慢地修复。而且，他们的目的不仅仅是宇宙能量，还有眼魂的能量。”

“眼魂……你是说天空寺尊？”

“你知道他？”

“嗯，是我的协作者之一。”

弦太朗点点头，接下来，真真正正是一场硬仗要打。

弦太朗拉着天空寺尊，跟在炸鸡块的背后，贤吾在被绑走之前，抓住了一个炸鸡块，这才不至于两个人连敌人的大本营在哪里也不知道。

随着地方越来越偏僻，他们走进了一个破旧的工厂里面，周遭尘土四起，看来是很久没有人来这个工厂。两个人一抬头，就看见贤吾被吊在顶上，此时距离他被捕已经一天一夜了，可是此时的他却没有睁眼，甚至连回应都没有，仿佛死了一般。

“贤吾！”“歌星前辈！”

“吼吼，你们只有两个人就敢挑战我们财团X的威严了吗？”不知由谁变成的怪人发出雌雄难辨的声音，它站在贤吾的下面，手中的类法杖一样东西向上直直指着贤吾。

“很快，很快他体内的核心开关就出来了。”

怪人说着，输给贤吾的能量越来越多，没过多久，他全身泛起了金色的光芒，贤吾受不了这种能量的输送，哪怕是给体内的核心开关治疗，这种方式也会使他痛不欲生。

“啊——”

贤吾勉强睁开眼睛看向门口赶来的两个人，却被全身疼痛刺激到大喊出声。他已经很久没有受过这样的折磨了，就算是我望光明的死亡一击都没有这般痛苦。

“贤吾，我这就救你！”

“歌星前辈，请忍一忍。”

“变身！”“变身！”

面对痛苦的贤吾，两个人不再只是看着而是选择主动出击。没想到怪人的实力远远在他们之上，游刃有余地对付他们的同时还能继续给贤吾输送能量，逼出核心开关。

“臣服在财团X的脚下吧。”怪人类法杖一挥，弦太朗和尊全部翻滚出去，而此时，核心开关也已经慢慢排出贤吾的身体，见此心喜的怪人连忙加大能量输出。

弦太朗和尊只能眼睁睁看着核心开关沦落到怪人的手里。

“果然，看看这核心开关的绚丽色彩，我掌控财团X的时候到了。”怪人狂笑着，将核心开关举过头顶，用力地按下，在它眼中，下一秒就是不可反转的剧情了。

“咔哒——”“咔哒——”“咔哒——”

时间恰然而止，怪人努力地按下开关，但除了发出“咔哒”的声音外，没有丝毫变化。

“为什么，为什么没有用！？”

怪人割断绳子，一把掐住贤吾的脖子，疯狂地质问道，

“你不是核心开关吗？这不是你的开关吗？为什么不能用？？”

“因为，我的开关只能给一个人用。”贤吾喘着气，企图多呼入一些空气，他可不希望掐死在这里，“那个人不是你。”

“你们这群家伙……胆敢戏弄我！！”怪人愈发用力，看来真的是希望贤吾死在这个地方。

“神崎老师，不要在知错就错了。”弦太朗大声喊道，趁着它愣神的时间，尊变身无限魂给了怪人一个骑士踢，虽然不能造成破甲伤害但足够救下贤吾了。

“你，你怎么知道——”怪人被打了个踉跄，手一松，贤吾便被无限魂拦腰抱走，连手中的核心开关也不经意间落在了地上。虽然怪人没有表情，但它那个动作明显表现出了惊诧。

弦太朗接过尊怀里的贤吾，摸了摸他浑身上下，发现没有太大的致命伤时，这才松了一口气。连带着语气都轻松了许多:“下次可别让我这么担心了。”

“那可说不定。”

“啊我就知道，算了，你先躲起来。”

“神崎，我们是朋友吧？”弦太朗站起来，一步一步朝着神崎走去，本来狂妄一世的神崎却在此刻倒退了。

“谁和你是朋友！你再过来，我就毁了这个核心开关，我不能用，那么其他人也不能用！”神崎一个踉跄倒地，没成想刚刚掉在地上的核心开关就在手旁，她一把握住威胁给弦太朗看，那个力度看来是要来真的。

弦太朗停下了。

“神崎，我不知道你为什么会变成这个样子，但我们是朋友，朋友之间就是要相互理解的，你想想你的学生，再想想天之川的各个老师们。”

“不不不，你不要再说了，你再怎么说我也不会心软的。”神崎这样说着，但握住核心开关的手却有一丝微微的颤抖，显而易见，她的内心在犹豫。

“我记得门口不远处的章鱼烧很好吃，神崎，改天一起去尝一尝吧。不管你怎么说我们都是朋友，从我们做了那个仪式就是了。”

“弦太朗……”神崎的手慢慢垂下去，声音也带有一丝颤抖，“我真的能拥有朋友吗？”

“当然了，只要你愿意，我们每个人都是你的朋友。”

“哪怕我做过很多错事。”

“我会原谅你的，他们也会原谅你的，因为我们是朋友啊！”

弦太朗向神崎伸出手，看来是真的想和她握手交合。神崎走上前去，看着弦太朗的火箭头，忍不住地痛哭起来，她把手中的核心开关用力一抛，抱着弦太朗开始哭起来。

怪人和假面骑士拥抱并且一方痛哭的场景一点也不多见，本来是这样皆大欢喜的结局的，直到神崎用力把弦太朗推开。

她的胸口中了一箭，流出暗褐色的血来。受到重伤的她被迫解除了怪人形态，露出了她姣好的面容。她眼角带泪，嘴角却弯起一个弧度，在生命的最后，她向着眼前这个人无声地比划着口型。

谢谢你，我的朋友。

“啊——！”弦太朗在她落地的时刻抱住了这个女人，奈何这根箭射入心脏太深，是不可能拔出来，拔出来也没救的程度。他只能一点点看着神崎生命流逝却没有丝毫的办法。

“真是上演了一出好剧。”一个人影从阴影里走出，熟悉的背影熟悉的声音，越来越靠近——

“速水公平，你没死。”

“为了贯彻我望光明理事长的理念，我怎么可能轻易会死。”速水公平掩面低声笑道，“那个女人实在是蠢，五年前就相信核心开关有大用处，五年后还在找这个核心开关。”

“你这家伙，不许你这么说！”弦太朗轻轻放下神崎的身体，朝着速水就重重挥出一拳，这一拳力道之重，耳边似乎带着风声，却被这个男人轻易接下，一个转手变把弦太朗推出去老远。

“嘭——”是机械的碰撞。

动力机器人怎么会出现在这里。

“单独行动这就是你的不对了弦太朗。”大文字隼的声音从动力机器人的内部传了出来。

“对啊，要不是流星告诉我们，恐怕我们还蒙在鼓里呢。”风城美羽说着，哒哒的高跟鞋声说明她是急匆匆赶来的。

“前辈，偶尔也相信我们一回嘛。”杰克说着，也没忘记给眼前这幅景象拍几张纪念性的照片。

“真是的，回头要阿弦请客！”城岛悠木指着弦太朗说道，嘴上是训斥，眼里却带着笑意。

野座间友子倒是没有说话，只是把流星向弦太朗战斗的方向推了推，意思让他赶紧协助弦太朗战斗，没想到流星没get到，还直接说:

“别推我啊……”

这倒惹得众人哈哈大笑起来。

“弦太朗老师的有很多很好的朋友呢。”尊扶着贤吾，肯定地说。

“那家伙是要和所有人交朋友的，做一辈子的朋友。”贤吾本来想冷冰冰地解说一番，可是他嘴角的笑意已经出卖了他此刻的心情。

“来来来，我来扶着贤吾，这位小哥就是尊了吧？好！尊就一鼓作气地上吧！流星你也别看着了快上啊！”悠木接过尊的担子，把贤吾支到自己旁边。

“我们可不会输。”

“因为我们是假面骑士！！！”

“就凭你们的友情游戏吗？”速水也忍不住大笑起来，他甚至没有变身，就把动力机器人踹到了一旁。

“没事吧？隼！”美羽担忧地喊道。

“没事的！”听起来还算死不了的声音从里面传了出来。美羽松了口气，说：“别让别人随便担心。”

“就让我看看你们所谓的觉悟吧，假面骑士。”

速水拿出贤吾曾经研究过的东西，把它抛在空中，那个物体发出的光笼罩速水整个人的存在，速水也怪人化了。

三对一本来应该是正义群殴，没想到却被速水一个人给压制了，他看着倒地不起的三位骑士，发出不屑的声音。

“这就是你们的觉悟吗？不堪一击。”

“是吗？那加上我们呢？”

尊听到熟悉的声音，惊喜地扭过头去，是深海诚和亚兰，不负众望，明里在最后连接上了眼魔世界，这才让他们知道了小尊的危险处境匆忙赶了过来 

“诚哥哥，亚兰！”尊努力地站起来，喘着气喊道，本来有救兵很喜悦的语气却变成了内疚，“又麻烦你们了……对不起。”

“你在说什么啊小尊，什么麻烦不麻烦的，你不找我们，我们才会生气啊。”诚拍着尊的肩膀说道。

“我们还怕帮不上你的忙呢。”亚兰笑了一声，也拍了拍尊的肩膀。

“原来你们真的会笑得合不拢嘴……”

“嗯？”

“啊啊我在自言自语。”

“久别重逢演完了吗？演完了我送你们去地狱吧。”速水怜悯地看着眼前的五个假面骑士，摇了摇头说，“一个人的孤独才是最强大的，给我记好了。”

即便是五个骑士，也只能和速水打个平手，想要消灭他，这些力量远远不够。

“弦太朗，用这个！”贤吾喊着，朝弦太朗扔了一个开关，他接到后定睛一看，是贤吾的核心开关。

“这不是……”

弦太朗有些疑惑，他亲眼见到这个开关没法使用，那为何贤吾还把它丢给自己？不过出于对贤吾的信任，弦太朗仍把它插进腰带里。

瞬间，弦太朗浑身散发着金黄色的光芒，几乎刺痛了速水的的双眼，趁着他捂眼这个时刻，四个骑士疯狂对他输出。

“啊——”诚一脚把速水提到栏杆上，fourze也正好换了一个新形态。

“大家一起上啊！”

对攻新形态➕五个骑士踢，速水终究没能抗住，成为了天地间一捧沙土。

尾声:

诚把一个海螺交到尊的手里让他收好，随即语重心长又颇为自责地说道:“抱歉啊小尊，你需要我们的时候我们却不在，有了这个你可以随时呼唤我们了。”

“尊，好久没见你又成熟了许多，正好那个世界也改善了不少，改天一定让你瞧瞧。”亚兰笑着揉了揉尊的头发。

“弦太朗，她没死，你不用这么祈祷的。”贤吾叹口气，走到弦太朗的身旁。他把核心开关放在神崎的胸口，拔出那根暗箭。渐渐的，核心开关放出光芒开始治愈伤势，没有起伏的胸膛也开始有了呼吸的征兆。

“贤吾你这太厉害了起死回生啊。”

“都说了她没死……”贤吾扶额，弦太朗怎么就抓不住重点呢？

弦太朗站起来，紧紧抱住身边的贤吾，感受到来自对面的心跳，他才闷闷地说:“下次，不要以身试险了。”

“你以为我乐意啊，还有你松开我你抱的太紧了！”

诚看着那一边的两位，扭头问尊怎么回事，尊十分淡定地回道:

“是男同啦，不用大惊小怪的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 没想到吧boss不是我神崎kono塔机吧啦桑da！  
> 四仔毕竟是友情而且鬼仔嘴遁也挺多干脆安排一场嘴遁好了。  
> 其实也有想写贤吾反水不过实在不想写了就给一刀斩了【啊喂】  
> 玩了塔机吧啦桑的梗【🈯橘和立花】  
> 你奥的歌真的最适合写假面骑士的文了。  
> 呜呜呜我真的好喜欢四仔为什么他这么冷门。  
> 其实有很多没有解释比如不是神崎变身东西就会碎掉比如是速水偷了神崎的第二个变身道具并交给早川比如神崎为什么那么吃嘴遁巴拉巴拉但我真的懒得写了。  
> 神崎羽捏他了龙骑的神崎兄妹和假面骑士白鸟【👴🏻最喜欢龙骑了】  
> 最后，👴🏻就是歌星贤吾单推人👴🏻自豪。


End file.
